Since the 1970's, electrical cables have been placed underground together with their surrounding conduits. During installation, a trench is dug, the cable-in-conduit is laid into the trench and the trench is then backfilled. Unfortunately, over time these cables need to be replaced. This need for replacement is due to many factors including simple cable deterioration and the need to upgrade the electrical infrastructure itself.
In order to upgrade existing electrical cables, utilities currently have two options. First, a trench can be dug and all new conduit and cable installed; or second, the cable can be replaced using the existing conduit. In the second scenario, the cable is simply removed by being pulled out through the conduit. This second scenario typically costs 1/10th the cost of the first scenario. Accordingly, it has become desirable for utilities to remove cables without removing their surrounding conduits.
Unfortunately, present cable-pulling systems tend to suffer from their own disadvantages. First, they tend to be large trailer-based systems that are difficult to move close to the location where the cable is actually to be pulled. Second, the cable that is removed from the ground is simply strewn about the ground in a messy pile after it has been pulled from the ground. Third, when pulling the cable, it is preferable that the cable be pulled out of the cable in a direction that is as straight as possible. (This is done to reduce friction). Existing systems often do not provide such straight access. Fourth, the old cables tend to become stuck in the conduits, and it is therefore desirable or required to first lubricate the cables while they are still in the conduit prior to pulling them out of the conduit.
Therefore, what is instead desired is a system that pulls the cable straight out of the conduit (in a path that is co-linear with the conduit itself). Ideally, such a system would also provide the removed cable in a coiled fashion for easy disposal. Such a system would also ideally provide cable lubrication prior to the pull, yet be small enough such that it can easily access the jobsite.